


Величайшая сила во Вселенной

by KisVani



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Джессика всегда защищала Триш. А Триш — Джессику.





	Величайшая сила во Вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный кроссовер со Star Wars по некоторым способностям и реалиям.

— Триш! — позвала Джессика шёпотом.  
Она проснулась от кошмара секунду назад. Ничего конкретного из него не вспоминалось: ни событий, ни цветов, ни звуков. Но это было не обязательно. Один человек занимал собой все кошмары Джессики. И даже уверенность в том, что он мёртв, не спасала её.  
Она надеялась, что Триш не проснулась от её голоса. Джессика замерла, прислушиваясь к тишине жилого модуля, и вспомнила важную вещь. Вспомнила и поняла, что зря волновалась. Триш не могла её услышать. Триш была на другом конце галактики. Сейчас она наверняка крепко спала. Или готовилась к очередному шоу. Или ела что-то безумно зелёное и безумно полезное для здоровья. Или курировала какой-нибудь приют для бездомных животных.  
Джессика встала со скрипнувшей кровати; свет зажёгся автоматически. Лампочка под потолком была слишком яркой.  
— Снизить освещение до десяти процентов, — сказала Джессика, морщась.  
Система распознавания голоса барахлила. Вместо того чтобы приглушить свет, она сделала его ещё ярче.  
— Тупица, — проворчала Джессика, не зная точно, о ком говорит.  
Она подняла со столика что-то, кажется, пульт от экрана, и со всех сил кинула им в люстру. Раздался звон разбитого стекла, и свет потух, оставив её в темноте.  
— Наконец-то!  
Джессика дошла до стола и на ощупь нашла во внутреннем ящике начатую бутылку виски. Она знала два способа борьбы с кошмарами: распустить сопли и плакаться Триш, сидя на её диване до самого утра, или выпить и пойти бродить по ночному городу. По работе или просто так. Лучше, конечно, по работе. Тогда будут деньги заплатить за жилой модуль и пополнить запасы спиртного на случай будущих кошмаров.  
Триш была далеко. Джессика сама на этом настояла, когда поняла, что её забота начала доставать. Триш была хорошим человеком. Даже слишком хорошим. Она так отчаянно пыталась спасти Джессику от неё самой, что становилось стыдно.  
Над головой раздались голоса ссорящихся соседей. Это посреди ночи.  
Джессика покачала головой. Некоторые люди поражали её. Остальные просто бесили. Виски помогало избавиться от особо острых приступов ненависти, но общее недовольство этим тупым миром оставалось.  
— Ваше здоровье! — Джессика отсалютовала бутылкой тёмному потолку.

***

Рекламный агент, которого прислали их спонсоры, продолжал что-то говорить, двигая глазами на рожках, но Триш его уже не слышала. Она вскинулась, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Просто показалось.  
— Что-то не так, хм-м-м? — спросил агент.  
Он всё время добавлял это «хм-м-м» в конце каждой реплики. Триш пыталась не обращать на это внимания — у каждого свои особенности произношения, но иногда не могла полностью абстрагироваться. Ей резали слух лишние и просто бессмысленные междометия.  
— Ничего, мне показалось, что кто-то назвал моё имя, — улыбнулась Триш, — вы говорили что-то о необходимости сделать рекламную вставку дольше, верно?  
— Но вы же звезда, дорогая моя, конечно, многие называют ваше имя хм-м-м… да, вставка, вставка должна быть…  
Триш слушала вполуха. Ответ был заготовлен заранее, она его только переформулирует. Объяснит, что время их передачи и так небольшое, а если сделать рекламу дольше, то получится попросту ещё один коммерческий блок. Агент будет спорить, она будет стоять на своём. В конце концов, они договорятся до компромисса. Всё, как обычно.  
Беспокоило Триш кое-что другое. Она была точно уверена, что слышала собственное имя. И сказано оно было не просто кем-то, а Джессикой. Но этого не могло произойти. Потому что её здесь не было. Джессика улетела, и пусть Триш знала её новый адрес, она уважала чужое личное пространство и чужую жизнь. Потому не пыталась прилететь и не пыталась связаться.  
У Джессики был сложный период, и на неё просто нельзя было злиться. Триш хотела бы. Честно. Но у неё не получалось. Потому что нельзя просто так развернуться и уйти, закинув сумку на плечо и сказав: «У меня билеты на сегодня, поэтому мне надо торопиться в космопорт». А когда Триш попыталась её остановить, Джессика сказала, помимо всего прочего, что о ней не нужно заботиться. И что она задыхается от попыток её защитить.  
Триш всё понимала.  
И не понимала при этом ничего.  
Ей было больно и обидно до цветных пятен перед глазами.  
— Думаю, я поняла вашу мысль, — сказала она, фальшиво улыбаясь рекламному агенту, — но поймите и вы меня, если брать общую длительность передачи, то мне не так много остаётся и без рекламы, а если с ней…  
Слова, всегда всё решают слова.  
Нельзя помочь тому, кто отказывается от твоей помощи… или можно? Ведь Джессику это никогда не останавливало.

***

Джессика кружила по городу. У неё было задание: следить за очередным неверным мужем, делать фотографии его встреч с любовницами, если таковые будут, отслеживать внебрачных детей. Всё, как обычно.  
Кары пролетали над головой и со свистом перестраивались в нижние ряды; ветер, который из-за этого поднимался, ерошил волосы Джессики, заставлял плотнее заматываться в шарф и запахивать куртку. Этот город был маленьким, если сравнивать с мегаполисами центральных миров, но и здесь люди жили почти что на головах друг у друга. Извечная страсть всех разумных видов сбиваться в толпы, в надежде, что так будет легче защищаться от хищников.  
Джессика вздохнула из-за собственных мыслей. Кто бы только сказал им всем, что хищники живут среди них, и в толпе им как раз очень легко искать добычу.  
Она затаилась в тёмной нише, пробравшись между пешеходными переходами. Джессика отследила сообщения своего субъекта и знала, что тут он встречается с каким-то или какой-то К.Д.  
Это мог быть кто угодно с такими инициалами, но, если это любовница, то хватит сделать парочку фотографий с их обжиманиями, чтобы потом предоставить заказчице-жене и заняться какими-нибудь более интересными делами.  
Субъект, светлокожий до бледности мужчина средних лет, не полный, но мощный, одетый в неприметный мешковатый наряд, пришёл на десять минут раньше указанного срока. Он курил, привалившись к стене, и выглядел нервным. Джессика дала указания дрону, чтобы тот сфотографировал его.  
К мужчине подошли двое: один гуманоид с фиолетовой кожей и ещё один, тело которого скрывал плащ с капюшоном, и разглядеть детали под ним не удавалось.  
Дрон передал Джессике на наушник звук, когда они заговорили.  
— Криолс. Дамэз, — произнёс «неверный муж», — надеюсь, на этот раз поставка не задержится.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Дорр, — ответил тип в капюшоне, — товар наивысшего качества, как и было обещано.  
— Ну смотрите мне. Уже даже моя жена заметила, что я часто пропадаю по делам. И если мне опять придётся перенести отпуск из-за того, что вы, идиоты…  
— Всё будет сделано наилучшим образом, — это заговорил фиолетовый гуманоид, — «Розитта» уже в доках, утром вылет. И на борту множество ящиков отборнейшего спайса!  
Тип в капюшоне зашипел и ударил своего подельника в бок.  
— Сколько раз повторять, не кричи об этом на весь город.  
— Да что я?!  
Началась перепалка, и Джессика выскользнула из ниши, дистанционно давая дроиду указание лететь кружным путём домой. Похоже, на этот раз дело было серьёзнее, чем супружеская измена. Эти трое договаривались о поставке наркотиков.  
Если дать знать куда нужно — её ждёт большая награда. Правда, только в том случае, если она сначала разберётся сама, а не будет призывать местную службу безопасности, которая обязательно пригребёт себе всю славу.  
Вылет утром, значит у неё несколько часов впереди. 

***

Джессика была в беде.  
Нет, конечно, прямо сейчас неприятностей не было, но, судя по ощущениям, она уже успела вписаться в какую-то нездоровую авантюру.  
Триш тяжело вздохнула. Она заканчивала раздавать автографы своим поклонникам, которые по обыкновению собрались у выхода. Не так уж и много, но не ей жаловаться.  
Когда-то к ней приходило во много раз больше, но тогда она и не была Триш, она была Пэтси. Она была восходящей звездой и придатком к карьере матери. В общем, ничего хорошего.  
И от этой жизни её спасла Джессика. Триш просила её не вмешиваться, когда мать кричала на неё и била. Триш умоляла Джессику молчать, позволить ей справиться самой. Конечно, Джессика не послушалась.  
Она отличалась от обычных людей не только скверным характером, но и аномальной силой и реакцией. Такое бывало, смешанные много раз гены разных рас «выстреливали» самым необычным образом. Редко, непредсказуемо, и не всегда контролируемо. В этот раз повезло.  
Джессика смогла заступиться за Триш, смогла защитить её от матери.  
А потом смогла защитить от саморазрушения, когда Триш начала принимать наркотики.  
— Во что бы ты ни влезла в этот раз, — сказала Триш, обращаясь к отсутствующей рядом Джессике, — я тебя вытащу.  
По дороге до дома она подала необходимые заявки в космопорт, прося разрешения на вылет. Наскоро составила полётный план для своего катера. И в графе «Причины поездки» указала: «Личная жизнь». Кто бы мог спорить с такой формулировкой?

***

Когда Триш и Джессика были детьми, то они играли в ситхов и джедаев. Точнее, пытались играть, потому что никому из них не хотелось быть ситхом. Потому что они всегда, во всех легендах, проигрывали. Так что они обе были рыцарями-джедаями, которые спасали какие-нибудь планеты, предотвращали конфликты и просто дрались с неведомыми монстрами.  
Ещё часто Триш оказывалась прекрасной принцессой или даже королевой, которую спасала рыцарь Джессика. Однажды они решили, что после спасения рыцарь и королева должны были пожениться в тайне от прочих джедаев, которым запрещалось заводить семью. Триш говорила, что разыскала такую легенду где-то в старинных архивах. Джессика правда видела, что Триш чего-то недоговаривает, но ни на чём не настаивала.  
Теперь она вспоминала эти их игры, затаившись на судне контрабандистов. Такие задания у «джедаев» точно были.  
До того как сунуться на «Розитту», Джессика оставила сообщение Триш. На всякий случай. Вдруг это дело не выгорит, и кому-то придётся искать её по больницам. Ну или выгорит, и тогда придётся долго объяснять, откуда деньги на полёт в сторону курортных планет.  
Внешне «Розитта» походила на обычный траснпортник, везущий зерно. Там даже было кое-какое количество зерна для отвода глаз. Но значительно больше отыскалось спайса.  
И, конечно, именно в тот момент, когда Джессика обшаривала ящики и фотографировала товар, её и поймали.  
— Эй! А я говорил, что тут кто-то есть, а ты всё «тебе кажется»!  
Она обернулась к парочке контрабандистов: мужчине и женщине невнятной расовой принадлежности. Бластеров у них не было, только ножи. Что же, для них же хуже.  
— Ребята, может, мирно разойдёмся? — предложила Джессика, неспешно наступая на них.  
Они были другого мнения и наивно полагали, что количество даёт им какое-то преимущество.  
Делая подсечку женщине и отбрасывая мужчину к стене, где он перекинулся через один из ящиков с товаром, Джессика флегматично подумала, что зря волновалась и оставляла сообщение Триш. Только зря заставила её беспокоиться.  
Женщина поднялась на ноги и даже смогла попасть Джессике кулаком по скуле.  
— Ну куда это годится! — ответила та и отбросила её, развернувшись, в один из открытых ящиков, который фотографировала.  
Пакеты со спайсом разорвались в неровном минимальном освещении, и можно было увидеть, как немного «товара» поднялось в воздух облачками.  
— Вас не учили быть вежливыми с гостями? — спросила Джессика, широко ухмыляясь.  
То, что она забыла отслеживать происходящее за спиной, она поняла слишком поздно. Примерно в тот момент, когда ей в поясницу уткнулся шокер, тело прорезал ток, а голос, по которому она опознала типа в капюшоне, сказал:  
— Поэтому я приглашаю остаться с нами на весь полёт. Думаю, мы найдём, куда продать кого-то вроде тебя.  
Он говорил ещё что-то, но Джессика уже потеряла сознание.

 

***

Сообщение от Джессики Триш получила уже тогда, когда почти прилетела в её звёздную систему.  
— Отлично, она говорит, что может не вернуться и просит не волноваться. Гениально!  
Триш вздохнула. Теперь она чувствовала Джессику намного лучше. Это походило на старые легенды, которые они обе любили в детстве. О Силе, которая связывала всех живых существ и которая позволяла отдельным людям быть необычайными и делать то, что другим не под силу. Когда у Джессики появилась её суперсила и умение прыгать так далеко и высоко, что это почти было полётом, они даже подумали, что вот оно, легенда воплотилась в реальность. Правда, ничего другого не было. Ни дара убеждения, ни способности перемещать предметы по воздуху, ни каких-либо умений чувствовать других на расстоянии или контролировать животных.  
А потом кое-что обнаружилось, Джессика попала под влпасть Киллгрейва, и легенды обернулись кошмарами.  
— А вот мне бы дар убеждения не помешал, — сказала Триш, — проклятье, я разговариваю сама с собой. Кажется, пора самой походить к тому терапевту.  
Но она понимала, что успокаивается, слушая собственный голос. Джессика сообщила, что будет на корабле «Розитта» и дала все данные, которые уже успела собрать на Дорра, контрабандистов и поставки спайса. Явно не для медицинских целей.  
Триш подлетела к планете и отправила запрос в порт. Ей пришло сообщение, что «Розитта» уже взлетела, но ещё не успела вылететь за пределы системы.  
— Как жаль, — вздохнула Триш в ответ на слова диспетчера. — Скажите, а вы можете дать мне их полётную карту?  
Молодая женщина воззрилась на неё с подозрением.  
— Дело в том, — принялась вдохновённо врать Триш, — что на борту есть мой верный фанат. У него болезнь… не смертельная, но очень тяжёлая. И я решила, что должна его поддержать.  
Диспетчер присмотрелась к её лицу, а потом просияла.  
— Вы Пэтси! Точно-точно! Я заподозрила что-то такое, когда увидела вас, а теперь убедилась. Вы залетите потом к нам? Я хочу ваш автограф. Я смотрела ваше шоу каждый раз! Даже просила маму записывать, если меня отправляли в глушь к родственникам.  
— Обязательно загляну, — пообещала Триш.  
Полётную карту она, конечно же, получила.

 

***

— Откуда ты здесь? — спросила Джессика, когда Триш стащила кляп и помогла разъединить силовые наручники. — И откуда знала, что я именно тут?  
Те кандалы, что были на ногах, она разбила уже без посторонней помощи.  
— Ты оставила сообщение на моём автоответчике. А потом я просто почувствовала, — ответила Триш, — повезло, наверное, наткнуться на отсек именно с тобой.  
— Так «почувствовала» или «повезло»? — подозрительно спросила Джессика.  
Триш посмотрела на неё с выражением лица «ты серьезно?» и потянула за рукав.  
— Идём, — сказала она, — нужно торопиться. Или ты собираешься драться с целым кораблём контрабандистов?  
Джессика потёрла наливающийся на скуле синяк. Идея, конечно, была заманчивой, но сейчас им обеим стоило сваливать.  
— Так, стоп, а ты пристыковала свой корабль прямо куда-то сюда? — спросила Джессика.  
— Ну да. У них тут старая система, куча шлюзов и никакой защиты.  
Они выбрались в полутёмный коридор, и Джессика оглянулась. Охранников не было видно. Она ухмыльнулась, вот же дилетанты: оставлять лазутчика без надзора.  
— Сюда! — позвала Триш.  
Она в своем жёлтом лётном костюме сильно бросалась в глаза… но, если подумать, в пустом коридоре кто угодно будет бросаться в глаза. Но всё же, такая неуместная яркость.  
Об этом Джессика думала всё время, пока они короткими перебежками добирались до её корабля.  
— И никто тебя не засёк? — спросила она, когда оставалось, по словам Триш, всего пара шагов.  
— Вроде был какой-то тип, но он ушёл, — ответила она.  
— За подмогой, — уверенно сказала Джессика.  
Триш замотала головой.  
— Нет, определенно нет. Я точно уверена.  
На это Джессика фыркнула. Но спорить не стала: времени не было. Просто поставила мысленно галочку в пункте: «Отбить корабль Триш у контрабандистов».  
К её удивлению, оказалось, что на самом деле никто не стоял у шлюза и не охранял выход.  
— Может, они его заминировали? — предположила Джессика, ныряя вслед за Триш на борт её крошечного прогулочного катера. — Или маячок поставили?  
— Сначала отлетим, а потом проверим, — ответила та, садясь в кресло пилота и начиная щёлкать тумблерами.  
— Если заминировали, то нас подорвёт, Триш, — заметила Джессика, — как только мы отлетим или попытаемся переместиться отсюда подальше.  
— Значит, умрём без мучений, — почти огрызнулась в ответ Триш и взялась за штурвал, — прыжок на три, два, один!

***

Несмотря на все мрачные предсказания Джессики, они не взорвались. И даже маячка при детальном обследовании корпуса, системы и внутреннего пространства катера не обнаружилось.  
— Не верю, что нас так просто отпустили, — покачала головой Джессика.  
Она сидела на полу, привалившись спиной к запертой двери кабины, а Триш развернула кресло, чтобы быть лицом к ней. Места здесь было очень мало, и при желании получилось бы коснуться ногой коленей Джессики. Она переоделась в старый спортивный костюм Триш, так как её одежда провоняла, изорвалась и испачкалась настолько, что проще было всё выбросить. Конечно, Джессика сопротивлялась. Особенно яростно из-за шарфа и перчаток. Кожаная куртка почему-то вызывала у нее меньше эмоций.  
— Давай считать, что нам просто повезло, — предложила Триш.  
— Не бывает такого везения, — ответила Джессика, — везение — это вообще миф. Вселенское наебалово.  
Триш закатила глаза и сказала, подтянув ноги на кресло:  
— А я уже начала по тебе скучать.  
Джессика изобразила улыбку. Но, несмотря на всё это, у Триш стало легче на душе. Они вместе, они выбрались. И никого из них не убили. А Джессика не стала упрямиться и правда ушла с ней. Хоть какое-то достижение на фоне обычного состояния Джессики «я-сама-справлюсь-со-всем-своим-дерьмом» Джонс.  
— Кстати, а ведь я тебя не поблагодарила, — сказала Джессика.  
— Чудо за чудом, — улыбнулась Триш, — пожалуйста.  
— Эй! — Джессика подняла палец. — Я всегда была благодарна, насколько помню. И всегда умела говорить «спасибо». Но если ты внезапно хочешь что-то особенное за этот случай, то валяй. Я сегодня добрая.  
Триш рассмеялась. Она любила Джессику и её чувство юмора, даже если оно порой было дурацким. Наверное, потому, что у неё самой оно оказывалось в итоге таким же.  
— Ты не похожа на принцессу, точно так же, как из меня плохой принц, но от поцелуя я бы не отказалась.  
Да, определенно, плохое чувство юмора. И нервы. И бессонная ночь во время перелета из центральных миров сюда, на задворки галактики. Джессика могла бы ухмыльнуться в ответ, могла проигнорировать её слова, могла отшутиться и сказать что-то вроде: «Не дождёшься!». Но вместо всего этого она подалась вперёд и немного вверх, обхватила плечи Триш и поцеловала её, почти уронив на себя. Пришлось тоже хвататься за неё, чтобы они обе не оказались на полу.  
Джессика быстро отстранилась, но отодвигаться назад к стене не спешила, а просто встала около кресла.  
— Ого, — сказала Триш, — ничего себе.  
— Это плохое «ничего себе» или хорошее «ничего себе»? — уточнила Джессика.  
Триш прикусила губу и честно ответила:  
— Пока не знаю.  
Она хотела бы сказать, что чувствовала Джессику так, словно та была частью её самой. Что слышала всё это время, как она звала её. Что видела порой чужие кошмары и старалась их заглушить, но не всегда получалось.  
А ещё до ужаса хотела описать то, как контрабандист, обнаруживший её, просто ушёл, когда Триш ему об этом сказала. Хотя мысль о реакции на последнее пугала до дрожи. Триш и сама не понимала, как так получилось. Она пристыковалась к «Розитте», вышла через шлюз и столкнулась с ним. В голове была мысль: «Нужно помочь Джессике, нужно найти Джессику». Контрабандист спросил, кто она и что тут делает. А Триш приказала ему уйти и оставить её в покое, и забыть про то, что он видел. Потом её словно привело к Джессике.  
Это было, как будто она играла в «холодно-горячо». Не так-то просто, но и не слишком сложно.  
— Я… мне стоит сказать, — начала Триш и именно в это момент замигала лампочка над её головой, сообщавшая, что они прилетели к планете и диспетчер запрашивает информацию, чтобы выделить коридор для посадки.

***

Они вышли в космопорту. Триш сказала, что её катеру нужен ремонт и заказала его, оплатив с карточки. Джессика не видела, что с блестящим кораблём не так, но спорить не стала. Это право Триш тратить деньги так, как ей хочется. Да и здесь, на галактической периферии, ремонт должен был обойтись дешевле.  
А потом она пошла поговорить с диспетчерами и раздать парочку автографов.  
Типичная Триш.  
— Кстати, пока мы летели, я сообщила планетарной службе безопасности, — сказала Триш, когда со всем этим было покончено. — Контрабандистов арестуют.  
Джессика закатила глаза. Опять: типичная Триш. Теперь копы объявят себя молодцами, а ей не достанется ничего. Разве что из миссис Дорр удастся что-то вытрясти. Если она не спустит мгновенно все свои деньги на то, чтобы вытащить мужа из тюрьмы.  
— А у меня сначала совета спросить не пробовала? — поинтересовалась Джессика. — Это было моё дело, между прочим.  
Она не злилась на Триш. Ну, почти. Та её всё-таки спасла и в первую очередь думала о том, как поступить правильно, а не о том, как поступить, чтобы Джессика Джонс не осталась без денег на карманные расходы.  
— Да, моя вина, — покачала головой Триш, — если я угощу тебя ужином, ты меня простишь?  
— Я подумаю, — ответила Джессика.  
Им не стоило расслабляться. Не стоило идти короткой дорогой. Не стоило сворачивать в переулки, где стоял низкий туман, а кары пролетали слишком высоко.  
Потому что здесь их отыскал один из людей Дорра. Джессика помнила этого фиолетового и немного тупого гуманоида. А ему, по всей видимости, дали ориентировку ребята с корабля.  
И теперь он стоял, направив на Джессику и Триш бластер. А за спиной был тупик, и вся ситуация казалась совершенно глупой и бестолковой.  
— Ты Криолс или Дамэз? — спросила Джессика. — А то я в прошлый раз, когда тебя видела, так и не разобралась.  
— Дамэз, — нехотя сказал фиолетовый. — А ты та сука, что влезла на корабль и сдала моего босса властям.  
Джессика сделала шаг вперёд, но Дамэз отошёл в сторону, направляя бластер уже на Триш.  
— Технически, сдала она, — сказала Джессика, кивая на Триш, и получила испепеляющий взгляд от неё же. — Но да, я всё это затеяла.  
— Я убью вас обеих! — решительно заявил Дамэз.  
— Послушай, ну зачем тебе это? — спросила Джессика. — Ты устал, я устала, все мы тут устали. Они повязали твоего босса, но он же на свободе. Зачем тебе ложиться костьми за него, а?  
Дамэз задумался, но опускать бластер не спешил. На его лице отражалась напряжённая работа мысли.  
— Отдай мне бластер и уходи, — сказала Триш.  
Дамэз вскинул бластер выше.  
— Я не думаю, что он тебя послушается, — заметила Джессика, становясь так, чтобы, в случае чего, заслонить Триш от бандита.  
Бластерный выстрел — не самое приятное в жизни, но его можно пережить, если вскользь. А может и не придётся, если она будет достаточно быстрой и сломает этому придурку руку.  
— Отдай мне бластер и уходи, — повторила Триш.  
И в её голосе звучала… нет, не просьба. Приказ. Джессика вздрогнула, почти ощущая чужое дыхание у своего уха и запах резких мужских духов. Его духов.  
Бандит передал бластер Триш и обернулся спиной к ним, направляясь к выходу из переулка.  
— Скажи боссу, что не видел нас, — сказала ему вслед Триш.  
— Я скажу боссу, что не видел вас, — повторил он.  
Только когда он скрылся в клубах липкого тумана, Триш рискнула посмотреть на Джессику. Бластер всё так же лежал в её руках, и казалось, так просто выхватить его, направить в лицо или в грудь, выстрелить. До того, как Триш заговорит. Но Джессика не могла.  
— Я хотела тебе сказать, — произнесла Триш, — но не знала, как.  
Из горла Джессики вырвался смешок. Она была готова залиться горьким смехом, слезами, ругательствами. Готова была напасть на Триш. Готова была побежать. Всё вместе. А ещё была готова напиться до зелёных демонят перед глазами, до ангелочков, поющих гимны, до того состояния, когда реальность перестаёт существовать.  
— Это действует не всегда, — сказала Триш, — не на всех. И, по-моему, не так, как ты мне рассказывала о… нём.  
Джессика подняла руку и попросила:  
— Замолчи. Не хочу слышать твой голос. Не хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
Триш замолчала. Она неловко покрутила бластер в руках и протянула его Джессике. Та покачала головой. Какая польза в оружии, если рядом с тобой тот, кто может приказать тебе убить себя?  
— Сейчас я уйду, и ты за мной не пойдёшь, — сказала Джессика, — это понятно? Ты улетишь. И не будешь меня искать.  
Триш кивнула. Она осталась стоять посреди переулка. Джессика оглядывалась несколько раз, но видела её фигуру в том самом жёлтом лётном костюме, который светился, как неоновая вывеска, даже сквозь плотный туман.  
«Я поймал тебя, — прошептал вкрадчивый голос в голове Джессики, — тебе не избавиться от меня, никогда не избавиться».  
А другой голос, мягкий и спокойный, повторял, что всё будет хорошо, что они пройдут через это вместе, что Джессика не одна.  
И она видела не так-то много способов заглушить оба.  
Подумала ещё, что это смешно: Триш выполняла её приказы. Так, будто это Джессика обладала даром убеждения и влияла на неё.

***

Триш почувствовала, что Джессика рядом задолго до того, как та появилась на пороге её квартиры.  
Или не так.  
Она чувствовала её. Как раньше, как и всегда. Где-то далеко, жива, очень зла, очень пьяна, очень несчастна, опять пьяна.  
Потом Триш почувствовала, что Джессика с ней в одной солнечной системе, потом — на орбите планеты. В одном городе. Рядом с её дверями. Не столько зла, сколько недовольна. И немного пьяна.  
— Я прихватила друга, — сказала Джессика, когда Триш открыла двери.  
Она потрясла бутылкой с каким-то зеленовато-синим светящимся спиртным и выдавила кривую усмешку. Триш ничего не сказала, просто обняла её.  
— Прости меня. Прости-прости-прости…  
Всё это время Триш готовила длинную речь, репетировала её, рассказывала перед зеркалом, как Джессика не права, если гребёт всех обладателей сходных способностей под одну гребёнку. В этой речи упоминались джедаи прошлого, о которых Триш собрала столько информации, сколько удалось. Не просто легенд, а настоящих данных. А ещё там были призывы к логике, здравому мышлению и совместному опыту. Но все эти слова вылетели из её головы, когда Джессика оказалась рядом.  
Остались только сбивчивые извинения.  
— Эй, — Джессика положила свободную руку на спину Триш. — Всё в порядке. Или нет. Короче, я понятия не имею, как к тебе теперь относиться. Но бегать ещё и от тебя я не согласна.  
Триш судорожно вздохнула и отпустила Джессику, позволяя той войти в её квартиру, поставить бутылку около двери, скинуть кожаную куртку, которая промокла под дождём, моросившим последние пару дней.  
— Я знаю, что ты — не он, — сказала Джессика, — но, наверное, мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к такой тебе.  
Триш заперла дверь и пожала плечами.  
— Подожди, ты ещё не знаешь, что я умею левитировать предметы.  
— О… сможешь поднять в воздух космический корабль? — оживилась Джессика. — Маленький.  
— Вообще-то, смогу поднять парочку фруктов или камней. Не больше трех за раз. Остальное для меня как-то слишком много.  
— Значит, тебе не помешают тренировки, — ответила Джессика.  
В её глазах Триш всё ещё видела отголосок страха, но надеялась, что вместе они смогут с ним справиться. Что Джессика будет ей доверять.  
Ведь во всех легендах говорилось, что Сила могла быть как тёмной, так и светлой. А могла просто быть, не выбирая сторону. И Триш надеялась, что если она не будет светом, то и тьмой не станет. А Джессика удержит её, будет ей якорем, защитит от зла. Как в детстве, как в юности, как и всегда.  
А Триш защитит Джессику.


End file.
